Konoha Gakuden
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha met Naruto Uzumaki on a bridge and at that moment in time he had fallen for the blonde who had beumped into him without knowing it. Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Gakuden**

_**Kanpai = cheers**_

**A/N Okay so I was at school today and I wanted to start a new story but couldn't come up with anything but this morning I had been on the bus reading a really epic ff and got inspired. SOOOO a few minutes ago I finished reading as much of it as I wanted and got REALLY inspired soooo here I go!**

**Warning: Rated T for mild language and yaoi. YAOI MEANS BOYXBOY MALEXMALE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THE GET LOST! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me! (Trust me, you would know if it was mine considering they would be having hot mansmex in like every scene soooo ya...**

**Summary: Sasuke has just met Naruto for the first time in his life... and can you guess where they meet? On a bridge! (Yeah I came up with that one all on my own, aren't you proud of me? XD) So Sasuke gets a big surprise when Naruto joins _his_ class in school. TAKES PLACE IN A HIGH SCHOOL SOMEWHERE! JK it takes place in Konoha!**

Chapter 1

_Kanpai!_

Sasuke Uchiha was _the _hottest guy Konoha High, but the weird thing is, even with all those adoring fan girls, Sasuke didn't have a girlfriend.

So that could only mean one thing, Sasuke Uchiha is gay. Ha, haha, hahahaha, no Sasuke Uchiha was _not _gay, no, he was straight, at least that's what he would say. No Sasuke didn't want to think about the possibility that he was gay, he would just tell everyone that he was staying single because all the girls were pushy bitches. Yes, that was the best excuse he could use. So that is what he stuck with when the fan girls from the Sasuke Uchiha fan club showed up to ask him out. And Sasuke continued to use that excuse until he met Naruto Uzumaki, the boy from the bridge. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm _so_ sorry!" The blonde kid apologized over and over after he had bumped into me, making me spill all my books. I shook my head, "Nah, it's ok, it was just an accident, right? So don't worry about it." I said, walking away. I heard the kid breath a sigh of relief before calling after me, "Hey, as an apology I'll treat you to ramen!" The kid offered. I turned around to look at the kid like he was crazy. "Sorry, I don't like ramen," I replied before turning and walking away. 

_Shit I'm gonna be late! _I ran as fast as I could to get to my new high school, what was it called again? Something like Konoha High or whatever, I don't care at the moment, all I'm focused on is getting to class on time. Panting I enter the room and yell, "Excuse me!" As I walk in. The teacher looks at me all weird like before saying, "Ah, yes, _minna_ I want you to meet your new classmate Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" All the kids turn to face me as the room goes deadly silent. "Okay so as of today I want all of you to be kind to Uzumaki-kun and treat him well. Ah, Sasuke-kun you could show Naruto-kun around couldn't you?" The teacher demands of the kid called Sasuke. _Hey wait! Isn't that the kid I ran into yesterday?_ "Hn," Only a grunt from the Sasuke guy and apparently that meant yes to the teacher. "Good, I'm glad, Naruto-kun you go sit by Sasuke-kun for now until we find you a place to sit." The teacher offered, pointing to Sasuke. I look at him nervously as I sit down, "What?" He asks, obviously he doesn't talk much. "Oh, uh, nothing, sorry." I say sitting down. The guy rolled his eyes before going back to his way to obvious sulking. I'm eyeballin' the guy for a second until class starts.

_Well, holy shit what is he doing here?_ I think as I look at the blonde for, like, the tenth time in a row now wondering why on Earth he is here. Naruto looks over at me, catching me in the act of staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks sort of glaring at me.God I envy him for his innocence. 

"Ne, Sasuke hurry up and spin!"Naruto demands from me, slurring a little bit. I narrow my eyes at the drunk blonde before spinning the empty bear bottle. It's been a week since I met Naruto and since we became friends, the stupid blonde drew me in with his stupidity and innocence. Today is a Friday night and should be able to guess what we, the teenage boys of Japan, are doing, we are at a party at Kiba Inuzuka's house. Naruto is drunk and I am on the verge of beating the shit out of him at the moment. "Ne, Sasuke, come play with me!" Naruto begs, clinging onto me. I turn to look at him, giving him my famous Uchiha death glare before saying, "Get the hell off me Uzumaki." Naruto frowns and I see a slight pout form on his lips before he looks at the bottle, it's pointing to Sakura. Sakura Haruno is a girl with short, pink hair and emerald green eyes, also for the record she has a _major_ crush on me, and when I say major I mean _major_! Sakura giggles nervously before saying with a disgustingly sweet smile on her face, "So, Sasuke-kun, are you ready to kiss?" I glare at her before saying, "I pass," I hear a bunch of awes and whats until Kiba complains, "You only ever kiss Naruto when we do this kind of stuff, lighten up a bit Sasuke." I glare at him and then say, "I refuse to kiss any of my fan girls, that is why I only kiss Naruto." They all stare at me until Hinata speaks up, "So will you kiss me then, Sasuke-kun?" She asks sweetly. God she is so damn innocent, I shake my head, "No, sorry, I don't like women, I'm gay." I say, shocking everyone to silence, even the drunk blonde Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto's all over me, first he sits in my lap and asks, "So then you _will _play with me!" I shake my head no, not really in the mood to rape the blond... yet. "Why not?" He begs. I glare at him, seeing straight through his drunkness, knowing that no matter how drink he is he will never, ever be gay. "But Sasuke!" Naruto begs. I shake my head again, "Naruto, your drunk and no matter how much I want to rape you right now, I can't." I say. **A/N soooo what did you think? Did you like it did you love it do you hate it? RnR please! ^^**


	2. Chapters Two And Three

**Konoha Gakuden**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Daiske!**

_Damn him! He freaking forgot... again! _I thought to myself in anger. Obviously my best friend forgot about my birthday, and no, I don't mean Gaara. You see, Gaara would never do something like that to me, on the other hand teme wouldn't even remember the fact that it's my birthday! "Teme! Do you _know _what day it is today?" I demand of Sasuke. Sasuke looks up from his computer for only a second before saying, "October tenth, why?" I glare at him, hoping he'll get it, but he doesn't. "TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY TEME!" I scream at him, hoping to get his attention. Sasuke looks over at me and then shrugs, "And your point is...?" He trails off. I glare at him and then cross my arms, "Fine then, don't care! It's not like I... I... _like_ you or anything!" I say, not completely sure myself. Sasuke shrugs again and goes back to his work. That is when I crack. "YOU GODDAMN TEME! AND HERE I WAS ALL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT NO! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT DO YOU!" I demand, confessing subconsciously. Sasuke immediately looks over at me and then he shrugs... AGAIN! "That's it, I'm outta here, if you need something, please, _hesitate_ to ask!" I say angrily, stalking out the door.

_I'm sorry, Naruto, I love you, too I do, but it would be better for the both of us if we didn't get too attached._ I think to myself, watching Naruto's retreating form, _God he hates me, doesn't he? _I sigh and stand up, grabbing a hold of Naruto's wrist and pulling him into an embrace, "For Kami's sake Naruto, if you love someone you have to tell them!" I scold him softly, knowing I mean him no harm. Naruto nuzzles into my chest, inhaling deeply before going on to say, "What excuse do you have then? Not telling me you love me, do you think I'm a mind reader or something?" I sigh and hold him closer to me, "I'm sorry, you're right." I say, kissing his neck.

**Chapter 3**

**Kami**

It has been weeks since we first started going out and I have grown extremely attached to Naruto. I love his naïve behavior and how oblivious he is to the whole world, even when someone is basically telling him the answer. I also love his innocence, which I have tried very hard not to take, and his feminine characteristics. Naruto reminds me of a five year old girl when he pouts, which he's doing right now. "But Sasuke," He whimpers, "I love you." God I hate it when he does that, he knows I can't resist when he makes such an adorable face like that. I sigh, knowing I have to give in or else I'll drive myself crazy! "Fine, what do you want!" I ask angrily. Naruto gives me a big, warmhearted smile and I know I have just made the worst mistake of my life, "I want a kitty!" He sequels. I glare at him before asking, "What kind of kitty?" "A gray kitty!" Naruto exclaims again. 

Sasuke walks me to the pet store to pick out my new kitty cat, I get all hyped up before we go so I can annoy the crap outta Sasuke. I talk and talk and talk about how excited I am and how much I love him and all that sappy crap to let him know that I really wanted a cat for my birthday which he seemed to have forgotten. "Ne, ne, Sasuke, Sasuke! I wanna name my kitty after you!" I exclaim happily, holding onto his arm. "Hm? And what would that be?" He asks. "Jokyouju!" I say happily again. Sasuke rolls his eyes before walking into the pet store with me, we walk straight to the kitty section to pick out my new cat. I instantly spot a gray kitten who glares at Sasuke the moment he lays eyes on him and Sasuke glares back. I smile happily before turning to Sasuke and pointing at the cute little gray kitten. Sasuke looks at where I'm pointing and then turns to glare at me, "You hate me don't you?" He asks. I smile and shake my head, "No, I just really want the one, he seems immune to your glares." I say, practically begging him. Sasuke sighs and picks up the kitten, "Okay, this one it is then." Sasuke says, walking to the cashier.

**A/N Heyyy! How was it? Good, bad, OK? Please RnR! Sorry it was such a short chapter I've just lost my inspiration! Sorry again please forgive me!**


End file.
